


Będę tuż obok za ścianą

by LadyLustful



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Jan Smuga to drugi tata Tomka i jak każdy kot sam nie wie że się adoptował, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Team as Family, Tomek ma koszmary ale ma też wsparcie, Trauma łączy ludzi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Osadzone w "Krainie kangurów". Co naprawdę stało się, zanim Tomek wyszedł do tubylców z konserwami i pokazem strzeleckim.
Relationships: Jan Smuga & Tomek Wilmowski dad feels
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Będę tuż obok za ścianą

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PartofWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/gifts).



> tytuł z Końca świata "Na moście w Sarajewie"

\- Proszę pana?  
\- Tak Tomku?  
\- Nie chciałem mówić przy tacie i bosmanie, bo oni tam nie byli, ale... Jak się obudziłem... To dlatego, że mi się śnił ten tygrys na statku. I nie mogłem zasnąć. I dlatego wyszedłem. Pewnie pan myśli, że jestem małym dzieckiem...  
\- Nie, Tomku, wcale tak nie myślę. Dorośli tez miewają koszmary senne, zwłaszcza jeśli niedawno przeżyli jakieś niebezpieczeństwo. To zazwyczaj samo przechodzi. Mózg musi się po prostu przyzwyczaić, że już jest bezpiecznie. Pamiętasz, jak opowiadałem ci o tygrysie ludojadzie? Cały czas jak byłem chory, i potem przez kilka tygodni, co noc śniło mi się to nieszczęsne polowanie. Budziło mnie i nie dawało spać. A potem powoli przestało, właściwie.  
\- Właściwie?  
\- Dalej śni mi się, ale nie częściej niż parę razy do roku, i prawie zawsze potrafię z powrotem zasnąć.  
\- Czyli dalej pan czasami nie może spać?  
\- Jedna zarwana do połowy noc to dla dorosłego człowieka nic poważnego. Zresztą, przecież prawie codziennie wstaję w nocy na wartę, i nic mi się nie dzieje. Jak chcesz, mogę cię nauczyć jak odpoczywać zachowując czujność, przytomność. Nie można tym całkiem zastąpić snu, ale trochę regeneruje. I jakbyś kiedykolwiek chciał porozmawiać... O tygrysie albo dosłownie czymkolwiek... Albo miał pytanie, nieważne jak dziwne... Możesz o tym porozmawiać ze mną. 


End file.
